


I Like (Skipping Gym, Scaring Her, Screwing Him)

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: “How long do we have?” Suga asks, breath hot in Ukai’s ear.“T-ten minutes, maybe five,” He grunts out. God, he should stop this. He should really, really stop this.But then Suga is sinking to his knees, staring up at him through long lashes, eyes hungry and wanting. “Perfect,” he says.Post-canon au where Suga comes back to Miyagi to help Ukai coach the team after he graduates and. Well. Things Happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Monica's fault.

“This is a bad idea,” Ukai says as Suga shoves him into the supply closet and shuts the door behind them.

“This is a great idea,” Suga replies, pressing him up against the wall. It’s dark and cramped and smells of cleaning supplies, and Ukai hates that he’s kind of turned on right now. 

Suga is already mouthing along his jaw, one hand creeping up under his shirt to trace the muscle at his side while the other toys with the hem of his pants. This is a very, very bad idea.

But god if Ukai doesn't love it.

“How long until they finish their warm up?” Suga asks. The fingers at his side move to circle a nipple, and Ukai temporarily forgets how to speak. Suga bites his ear when he doesn’t respond, and that jolts him into action, hips bucking and hands coming up to bury themselves in Suga’s hair.

“How long do we have?” Suga repeats, breath hot in Ukai’s ear.

“T-ten minutes, maybe five,” He grunts out. God, he should stop this. He should really, really stop this.

But then Suga is sinking to his knees, staring up at him through long lashes, eyes hungry and wanting. “Perfect,” he says. 

How can he resist?

Suga’s mouth is on him before he even registers his pants being pulled down, and he lets out a shocked breath at the sudden wet heat around him.

Suga has one hand digging into his hip while the other jerks the base of his cock. Ukai feels himself reaching full hardness, dizzy at the rush of it, but Suga just takes him deeper into his mouth until the head is pushing at the back of his throat.

“Shit,” Ukai grunts, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle a groan. Suga pulls off with a pop, eyes never leaving his.

“Quiet now,” he says, voice already hoarse around the edges. “Wouldn't want any of the children to hear us, would you?”

Ukai lets his head fall back and hit against the wall. God, he hates his boyfriend.

Suga is kissing a hickey into his hipbone, still jerking him with one hand, and Ukai has to bite back a hiss.

“Are you going to behave for me?” Suga asks, running his thumb through the precum already gathered at the slit. Ukai gives a full body shudder, but manages to keep quiet and nod. Suga hums appreciatively. “Good boy.”

His mouth is back on Ukai then, taking him to the hilt in one fluid motion and swallowing around him. At this rate, Ukai is going to come embarrassingly quickly. He glances at his watch and realizes, shit, he kind of needs to.

“We have to- hurry-” He bites out. The hand still in Suga’s hair tightens and pulls, and Suga moans around him. He lays his hand over Ukai’s, lacing their fingers and then gripping tighter, as if to ask for more, and well. Ukai doesn't need any further encouragement.

He twists his fingers in Suga’s hair and shoves him down on his cock, watching in awe as Suga just takes it. Suga’s eyes are closed in concentration now, cheeks stained pink with a blush as Ukai guides him up and down, fucking into his throat. Now Suga’s the one whining, high and needy as Ukai thrusts forward, his fingers gripping desperately at Ukai’s thighs. Ukai feels a twinge of pain, knows there will be bruises there tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when his boyfriend is moaning like a whore while he chokes on his dick.

“Didn’t you say something about being quiet?” Ukai asks even as he feels a familiar tight heat begin to coil in his stomach.

Suga just responds by groaning around him as Ukai sinks his cock in to the root. Suga’s pitch wavers, breaks, and Ukai feels the vibrations all the way down to his toes. Ukai lets him eyes roll back in his head as orgasm washes over him. Suga keeps swallowing around him, humming contently as Ukai comes down his throat.

The sound of a whistle blowing outside reminds him that he doesn’t have time to bask in the afterglow. With a sigh, Ukai tugs his pants back up and helps Suga to his feet. He can’t help but steal a kiss, and Suga smiles into his mouth.

“I told you it was a great idea.”

“I can’t believe no one walked in on us with you making all that noise,” Ukai grumbles. “And after you made such a big deal about me being quiet.”

Suga shrugs. “You’re the one who said to hurry up, and we both know nothing gets you off faster than me moaning all over your dick.”

Ukai goes red. “I- you-”

Suga smiles serenely. “C’mon, coach, we’ve got a practice to lead.”

Ukai’s still stuck blushing and trying to recalibrate his brain. “So- you- it’s fake? You don’t actually like it?”

Suga licks his lips and smiles. “Oh, I wouldn't say that. But if you really want, you can make it up to me tonight.”

Ukai’s mind is still reeling as Suga opens the door and walks back gym, barking orders for a new receive drill as he goes. Somehow he feels like he won’t be much use at today’s practice at all.

He knew this was a bad idea.


End file.
